


For Fear of Pink Shirts

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: words_like_hugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OMG, my first story in, like, a YEAR. Thanks to hyperfocused for looking it over and reassuring me. Hope you like it, Caro! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Fear of Pink Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caro (thestarsexist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/gifts).



> OMG, my first story in, like, a YEAR. Thanks to hyperfocused for looking it over and reassuring me. Hope you like it, Caro! :)

Casey emerged from the hallway, rushing to get the phone before voice mail picked up. He glanced at the display before hitting the "talk" button.

"Hi, Dan."

"Hey, Casey. How’d you know it was me?"

"Caller ID, Dan," Casey said dryly. "All the cool kids have it, you know."

"Ahh...right."

"You sound distracted."

Dan hesitated, then said, "Didn’t we have plans today?"

"No…I remember a discussion of a theoretical nature, revolving around a possible basketball game--"

"Right!"

"But the itinerary was never confirmed," Casey continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, "So I made alternate arrangements."

"What alternate arrangements?"

"Currently, I am doing my laundry."

"You stood me up to do your laundry??"

"I did not stand you up. We never made any specific plans."

Casey decided to cut them both off before one--or both--of them started pouting. "Why don’t you come over? Let’s find a game to watch on TV while I finish with the laundry."

"Uh, okay," Dan said in a way that made Casey glad he’d pre-empted the pouting, "Should I bring over some beer?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye, Danny." Casey hung up the phone, shaking his head bemusedly.

\---

Soon after, Casey let Dan into the apartment, taking the paper bag from him and looking inside. He pulled the six-pack of obscure micro-brewed beer out and peered at the label. "I don’t know where you get your unusual beer preference, Danny."

Dan glanced at him curiously, then shrugged. "One of my college roommates was from Portland."

At Casey’s bewildered look, Dan elaborated. "Portland, Oregon, the land of microbreweries. Once you get used to good beer, Casey, you can never go back to drinking Bud Light." Dan shuddered slightly, then took the six-pack from Casey and handed him a bottle before walking into the kitchen.

Casey settled onto the couch, beer in one hand, remote in the other. He turned the TV on and chuckled, then called out to Dan, "Hey! Speaking of Portland--"

"No," said Dan, appearing in the doorway. "The Trailblazers suck. Find something else."

Dan joined Casey in the living room and they eventually found a game they could agree on. They watched companionably until the dryer buzzed.

When Casey got up to take care of his laundry, Dan rolled his eyes but then got up and followed him anyway.

"Why don't you send your laundry out, Casey?"

"I send out my suits and shirts, of course, but...I have laundry facilities here in my apartment. Why not use them?"

Dan raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject, so Casey set to work removing clothes from the dryer and moving others from the washer to the now-empty dryer. He could almost feel Dan's laughter before he heard it, so he looked up.

"What?"

Dan leaned to get a better view through the open bedroom door, then back at the clothes Casey was currently moving around.

"Casey, I've always known you were anal, but this...this borders on obsessive-compulsive. No, this is obsessive-compulsive. Just how many loads of laundry do you do?"

Dan was still laughing, while clearly trying to restrain himself.

Casey, puzzled, said, "I don't know...blacks, blues, whites, tans..."

Dan's suppressed laughter erupted, but he quickly controlled himself when he saw that Casey was getting annoyed.

"Okay. Casey. Your tan clothes are not going to infect your other light colors. Your dark colors--reds, blues, blacks, greens--can probably all go together, too."

"But then they'll--"

"No. They won't. Brand-new, never-before-washed clothes in dark colors? Yeah, those might run. Otherwise, the only thing you might worry about is jeans. So don't put jeans with anything that you don't want picking up their colors." He shrugged. "You don't need to do twenty tiny loads. No wonder you devoted your whole day to laundry!"

Casey considered Dan's advice and then, to Dan's surprise, resolutely gathered up all the carefully-separated piles of dark colors, and threw them all into the washer at once.

"Hey, good for you!"

Casey grinned at him. "Didn't we have plans for today?"

"Too late for the basketball game."

"How about dinner on me?"

Dan grinned back. "I thought you'd never ask."

(end)


End file.
